Sakuya Izayoi
Summary Sakuya Izayoi is the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Although she is the leader of the maids there, she usually has to do all of the work herself, as the fairy maids are completely useless. She also helps resolve incidents (usually only those pertaining to the mansion), alongside the local shrine maiden and the black and white witch. Her origins are unknown; she is said to have been given her name by Remilia, and Akyuu theorizes that she was a vampire hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Sakuya Izayoi (given by Remilia, real name is unknown) Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Claims to be at her late-teens, suggested to be hundreds of years old Classification: Human / Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (can stop, accelerate, slow, erase, and compress time, and can manipulate distance), Age Manipulation through manipulation of time, can summon alternate versions of herself from other timelines, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, master of using throwing knives, can conjure knives from out of nowhere, Danmaku, Mass Reduction (able to make herself massless) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Much stronger than Cirno, should likely be somewhat comparable to other incident resolvers). Can bypass durability via erasing time Speed: FTL '(Superior to Cirno) with '''FTL+ '''reactions/combat speed (Can attack several time in the timeframe it takes for light particles to move centimeters) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: Very high (fought for an entire day in Perfect Cherry Blossom and continuously in the fighting games) Range: Her throwing knife range is said to be at least 20 ken (around 36 meters). At least hundreds of meters with space-time manipulation (controls space inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion making it incredibly big on the inside), though she can summon alternate versions of herself from parallel universes. Standard Equipment: Many, many silver throwing knives, and a silver pocket watch that she can also use to stop time. Intelligence: As one of Gensokyo's foremost incident resolvers, Sakuya is an experience and skilled combatant. She is extremely talented in the use of throwing knives, said to be accurate enough to strike an apple on the head of a fairy from over 30 meters away. Weaknesses: Sakuya cannot reverse time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Time Manipulation:' Sakuya can manipulate the flow of time - she can slow it, accelerate it, erase it, or even stop it. She can also compress the flow of time to make both past and future to exist at the same time, making the same object from different timelines be in many places simultaneously. By doing this, all her attacks will hit the enemy at the same time due to the different timelines existing simultaneously. She can apply her time manipulation on a smaller, more precise scale - on locations and objects. By accelerating time, she can age objects and things. She can reverse time - to an extent - although this is mostly limited to moving things to where they were before. And by erasing the time of an object, she erases its present and future, essentially erasing it from existence. By manipulating other timelines, she can summon another version of herself from another timeline. As space is linked to time, Sakuya can manipulate space as well - she can shrink and increase distances, and through her power, increased the size of the Scarlet Devil Mansion while making it look smaller on the outside. Skill Cards: *'Bounce No-Bounce:' Releases knives that bounce against the walls and ceiling. *'Close-up Magic:' Jumps as knives spin around her. The enemy will be cut if they touch them. *'Dancing Star Sword:' Knives float around and attack in sync, turning into bullets. The type, speed and angle of attacks can change, so this move is a great support during attacks. *'Magic Star Sword:' A knife under the influence of time acceleration. Since it flies straight forward at high speed, it's good at dealing with head-on attacks. *'Misdirection:' Throws knives, which then multiply and fly towards the opponent. The knives will try to hit the opponent on the sides, and will catch the opponent off guard as they are attempting to run. *'Parallel Brane:' Throws phantom knives that manifest themselves physically in succession as they move towards the opponent. They disappear if Sakuya performs another attack, but have quite a large range of suppression. *'Perfect Maid:' After being hit by the enemy, circles back around them and surrounds them with knives. Since she's concentrating in wait for a physical attack, projectiles will just hit her upside the head. *'Propelling Silver:' Irregularly throws knives in orbit around her. Can naturally be used as a shield. If the enemy hits the upper edge of the orbit, it's also a high-powered attack. *'Sight of Distant Blade:' Throws knives and then manipulates time to stop them in midair. The knives will resume motion after time passes, or after placing another set. *'Time Paradox:' Another Sakuya will appear right in front of the actual Sakuya. If you can input the buttons before she splits bodies, the two bodies will move independently. The reason behind this? Parallel universes, etc, etc. *'Vanishing Everything:' Sakuya stops time and teleports. Since it's usually hard to tell when she's teleporting, it's useful as a warp technique. She leaves a card behind, which is probably to make it look like her own kind of magic. Spell Cards: *'Buriallusion "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist":' A stronger version of Murder Doll. A temporal manipulation spell where knives leave the screen then bear down on the enemy at blinding speed. *'Conjuring "Eternal Meek":' Sends knives forwards rapid-fire. It's said that she's just desperately throwing them, but nobody knows for sure. *'Illusion Sign "Killer Doll":' Knives scatter outwards, then rush in the direction of the enemy. *'Light Speed "C. Ricochet":' Throws knives at high speed and they attack the enemy after a short time lag. Very hard to spot, and the knives go everywhere, but the last knife is the one that hits. *'"Sakuya's World":' One of the strongest time manipulation spells. An unfair spell that completely stops time around her so she can attack, but it's expensive and slow to recover. *'Silver Sign "Silver Bound":' Simultaneously launches bouncing knives an all directions. Individually their power is weak, but it makes up for it in quantity and range. *'Speed Sign "Luminous Ricochet":' Knife that reflects back and forth across the screen repeatedly. It reflects at full power, so it can pin down enemies for a long time. *'Time Sign "Imaginary Vertical Time":' Stops time and throws knife. Knife trails caused by time lag also materialize, and surround the enemy. *'Time Sign "Perfect Square":' Her specialty, time manipulation. It delays time around her, slowing down the enemy, providing overwhelming offensive and defensive superiority. *'Time Sign "Sakuya's Special Stopwatch":' A technique that throws out time suspension fields. Enemies caught in the field can't move until they leave it. *'Watch "Luna Dial":' Throws a watch that stops time at the opponent. If it hits, she will be unable to defend Sakuya's attacks for a while. *'Wound Sign "Inscribe Red Soul":' Hacks the enemy to pieces with knives using both hands. It starts close range, like a melee attack, but beware its expanding scope. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Maids Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6